1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to personal fall protection monitoring system. More particularly, this invention pertains to a system that detects the state of the climber with respect to falling and being properly buckled into the harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A climber of an elevated structure requires safety equipment. Climbers include steel workers, riggers, and communication and power transmission tower climbers, among others. Elevated structures include steel structures, oil rigs, communication towers, and electrical power transmission towers, and the like. To ensure safety when aloft, tower climbers are required to be attached to an anchorage at all times. The safety equipment used by climbers includes personal fall protection equipment and positioning equipment.
Personal fall protection equipment includes fall prevention equipment, such as a tether system. The tether system includes a harness, an anchorage point, and a connecting device. A harness is a device worn by the climber. Examples of harnesses include a full body harness, a waist belt, or other device that is worn or attached to the climber. The object being climbed provides anchorage. An anchorage point is a secure point of attachment on the object being climbed for lifelines, lanyards, or deceleration devices. The anchorage point must have sufficient strength to support the person climbing the object, including the forces generated during a fall.
A connecting device is a lanyard or tether that connects the harness to the anchorage point. To ensure 100% fall protection, a Y-lanyard is often used. The Y-lanyard has a single lanyard hook that attaches to the harness and the opposite end of the lanyard is divided into two straps, each with a lanyard hook for attaching to an anchorage point. As the climber moves, the second lanyard hook is attached before the first is removed from the anchorage point.
Positioning equipment includes a body belt or body harness rigged to allow a climber to be supported on an elevated vertical surface, such as a wall, and work with both hands free while leaning. The equipment includes an anchorage point, a belt or harness, and a connecting device. Positioning equipment should be used only for the assistance for which they are designed, they are not relied upon to provide fall arrest.